An exemplary type of a common battery tester that is placed on batteries is known as a thermochromic-type tester. In a thermochromic battery tester, there can be a circuit that is connected by a consumer manually depressing one or two button switches. Once the switch is depressed, the consumer has connected the battery to the thermochromic tester. The thermochromic tester may include a resistor—flat silver layer that has a variable width so that the electrical resistance also varies along its length. As current travels through the silver resistor, the dissipated power generates heat that changes the color of a thermochromic ink display that is over the silver resistor. The thermochromic ink display is arranged as a gauge to indicate the relative capacity of the battery. However, it is typically necessary to manually hold the battery and/or remove the battery from the device in order to test the battery using thermochromic battery testers. Other battery tester systems are desired.